Park Bench
by Mia995
Summary: Essa historia conta com: Rosalie, Emmett e um banco de parque - One-shot. Capa no meu perfil.


**P**ark Bench

Em certo dia de outono, uma mulher de cabelos de cabelos loiros estava sentada, sozinha, em um banco do parque. Em seu belo rosto não havia expressão apenas silenciosas lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Apesar de toda a beleza que se via a primeira vez quem olhasse de perto veria as olheiras em baixo de seus olhos, a palidez e os lábios rachados. Percebia - se também que um sorriso naquele rosto iluminaria um dia, porem o mesmo estava apagado de seu rosto.

Seu nome era Rosalie Lílian. Uma moça, que apesar da idade tinha sofrido muito. Naquele dia ela havia saído do julgamento, onde foi declarada inocente sobre o assassinato de Royce King. Royce era seu noivo, que um dia chegou bêbado em casa e ela não teve outra alternativa senão se defender. Agora, depois que tudo tinha passado, ela se permitiu deixar as ultimas lagrimas caírem. Havia perdido muitos amigos durante todo processo, os pais de Royce a odiavam agora. Mas se isso tudo serviu para algo, foi descobrir quem era seus amigos de verdade e que sua família a apoiaria até o fim.

Não muito longe dali, andando para aquele mesmo o banco, estava Emmett McCarty. Um homem incrivelmente alto e musculoso, ele não tinha problemas na vida. Sempre via a metade cheia de um copo, naquele momento Emmett estava indo para o lugar onde ficava todo final de tarde. Já haviam perguntado por que ia lá, e toda vez ele respondia _"Um momento de paz, nunca faz mal a ninguém"_. A resposta era incomum, não condizia com a natureza de Emmett procurar tranqüilidade. Pois ele sempre foi do tipo elétrico, esse era um dos motivos que o levaram a ser preparador físico

Emmett parou de andar ao ver Rosalie. Ele nunca a tinha visto por ali mas seu rosto não lhe era estranho, já o tinha visto em algum lugar. Por breve instante ele refletiu os prós e contras de sentar no banco, por fim ele decidiu ir se sentar. Afinal se ela se sentisse incomodada poderia muito bem ir embora quando bem entendesse.

Foi só quando se aproximou que viu as lagrimas no rosto dela. Ele odiava ver gente chorando, principalmente mulheres. Nunca sabia o que fazer, ele não era bom em consolar as pessoas e sim em distrai-las.

Sentou-se hesitantemente no banco e ficou observando o local tentando apreciar a vista para o lago a sua frente. Já Rose se perguntava por que aquele estranho tinha sentado ao lado de uma mulher chorando, talvez fosse um ato silencioso de conforto que todos nós tínhamos um pelo outro.

Nenhum dos dois sabem quanto tempo se passou apenas ficaram ali em silencio, quando começou anoitecer Emmett se levantou para ir embora. Ele apenas olhou para Rosalie por cima do ombro e deu um pequeno sorriso, o qual foi retribuído por um sorriso ainda mais pequeno por parte de Rosalie.

Ela o ficou observando até ele desaparecer da vista, então deu um suspiro de alivio. A parti daquele ponto ela iria recomeçar a vida dela, seria dificl, mas não impossível.

Ao decorrer dos dias eles se encontravam ocasionalmente naquele banco, porém nunca falavam nada, talvez por medo de estragar a companhia um do outro com palavras, ou por não ter algo a dizer. Os dois ficavam ali por um tempo indeterminado apenas apreciando a paz que havia na natureza

Até que um dia, um cachorro estava passando e começou a cheirar a mão de Rosalie procurando carinho, a mesma sorriu e começou a acariciá-lo. Emmett apenas olhou a cena tranqüilo. Então se ouviu um grito:

- AILA!- Uma garota de nove ou dez anos veio correndo na direção do casal e, aparentemente, cachorr**a **– Me desculpe! Acabei a perdendo de vista, espero que ela não os incomodado

- É claro que ela não me incomodou - Rosalie tranqüilizou a garota. Era a primeira vez que Emmett ouvia a voz de Rosalie. Ao ouvir da doce voz da mulher ao seu lado, ele se viu momentaneamente deslumbrado

- Eu realmente sinto muito - A menina falou de novo- Ela não tinha intenção de interrompe-los – Ela acrescentou timidamente, dando a entender que pensava que eles eram um casal

- Nós não...- Rose tentou dizer- Você não interrompeu nada- Ela disse por fim

- Oh!- A garota exclamou corando

- Como se chama?- Emmett perguntou, tirando a menina da situação embaraçosa

- Me chamem de Nessie- Nessie tinha cabelos encaracolados da cor bronze e belos olhos castanhos- E vocês?

- Rosalie, mas me chame de Rose- Rosalie se apresentou

- Eu sou Emmett, mas eu não tenho apelido- Ele respondeu sorrindo brincalhão. Rose olho para o homem ao seu lado, o olhando de verdade pela primeira vez. Ele era muito bonito, ela pensou com o ritmo cardíaco acelerando

- Prazer em conhece-los- Ao longe se ouviu m chamado- Tenho que ir, minha mãe esta me chamando. Até algum dia- Ela acenou para os dois e sai correndo

Quando a menina foi embora Emmett e Rosalie se encararam em silencio, não sabendo bem o que fazer. Então Emmett levantou a mão e Rose a apertou

- Não é meio estranho que não tenhamos nos falado esse tempo todo?- Rosalie foi a primeira a falar

- Realmente estranho- Emmett respondeu- Não é do meu feitio ficar em silencio

- Então você é tagarela?- Rose perguntou divertida - Eu jamais poderia imaginar

Os dois riram da piada boba. Naquele momento passou uma brisa gelada e os dois estremeceram

- Que tal agirmos como adultos inteligentes e irmos naquela cafeteria tomar algo quente?- Emmett disse apontando para a cafeteria do outro lado do lago. Rose apenas sorriu acenando com a cabeça

* * *

- E foi assim que sua mãe e eu nos conhecemos - Emmett disse acariciando o cabelo da filha- Começou com pequenos encontros, acabou virando namoro e por fim nos casamos e ai surgiu você e seu irmão

- Que lindo, papai - Respondeu Lucy, a filha mais nova do casal

- Agora vá dormi - Ele disse dando um beijo na testa dela

Emmett se dirigiu para a sala e se jogou no sofá. Sorriu ao pensar em todas as coisa que viveu depois que conheceu Rosalie. Foi inevitável não se apaixonar. Agora, anos depois, eram casados e tinham Frank e Lucy.

- Sabe o que eu mais me lembro naqueles encontros iniciais?- Rose perguntou da porta da sala para o marido que apenas sorriu negando com a cabeça- Foi quando eu contei sobre o processo para você. O que você disse, me fez ficar mais apaixonada por você. Na época eu não fazia idéia do que era aquele sentimento- Ela falou sorrindo

- O que eu te disse?- Emmett perguntou curioso

- Você falou_ "Um conhecido__ falou **"O que você deixa para trás não é o que é gravado em monumentos de pedra, mas o que é tecido nas vidas de outros**_**_" _**. Pode parecer estranho mas essa frase ficou comigo até hoje

- Foi _Péricles_, quem disse- Emmett respondeu- Você teceu muito bem até agora, sabia?

Rose soltou um pqueno riso e se aproximou do marido

- É por isso que _ti amo_

- Eu já falei que adoro quando você fala em italiano? - Ele disse a pegando no colo- E só pra constar eu te amo mais.- E ele fechou a porta do quarto, abafando as risadas de Rose

* * *

**N/A: A one foi escrita ontem a noite =B. Eu estava essa ideia na cabeça a tempos, mas cadê que eu tinha tempo pra escrever? Eu tinha (na verdade tenho) outras fics pra escrever, porém ontem me vi na frente da TV vendo os creditos de _Onze homens e um segredo_ e pensei comigo mesma _"Vou escrever"_ e lá pela meia noite ela tava protinha.**

**Eu fiz uma capa (eu sempre faço uma capa) ta lá no meu perfil pra quem quiser ver, e se quiser fazer alguma capa pra essa pode ficar a vontade  
**

**Pequena ela, né? É meu segundo menor capitulo, tem apenas três paginas**

**_E ai? O que acharam? _**

**_Reviews seria uma coisa maravilhosa para mim, não é dificil mandar _**

**Até, Maça ;*  
**


End file.
